


[vid] Gone, Gone, Gone

by fiercynn



Series: fiercynn's solo vids [4]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Puppies, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: I'll love you long after you're gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2016, originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/320139.html) and [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/320543.html). Song by Phillip Phillips. Run time: 3:35.
> 
> niyalune, I really hope you enjoyed this, and that it's okay that this isn't more puppy-centric! I didn't initially mean for it be from Pongo's perspective, but when I decided on the song, it seemed natural since he's the POV character for the movie. Either way, I was super thrilled at the opportunity to make a vid for what is legitimately my favorite movie of all time, and has been since I was four years old!
> 
> Also, anyone who knows me will be utterly unsurprised that I managed to sneak in a whole lot of Lucky, my favorite of the puppies (this is 70% due to the fact that at age four I received a stuffed toy of him which was also my favorite; 20% because in the original book by Dodie Smith, Lucky is the leader of the puppy resistance and is a TOTAL BADASS; and the remaining 10% because I also enjoy the movie's interpretation of him as an unmitigated _brat_ ), which is why he's the only puppy listed as a character. OOPS.
> 
> Thanks so much to Scribe for looking over it! I'm pretty sure I made her watch this movie sometime when we were kids, but she doesn't remember it, so I especially appreciate her willingness to watch such a dog-centric vid now. :D

[Watch on Vimeo  
](https://vimeo.com/203484523)password: _Festividz!_

Download: [@ sendspace, 205 MB, mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/8mx4h2)

rebloggable post [on my tumblr](http://fiercynn.tumblr.com/post/157286773760/password-festividz-gone-gone-gone-a-101)

 

**Lyrics**

When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.


End file.
